Evaluation of temporal and spatial locaization of sensitive zones on T-cell membranesresponsible for calcium-release triggering mechanism after B-T cell interaction.Facility provided novel technique of combined laser trapping and cell/bids manipulation, confocal fluorescence microscopy, and low-level fluorescence real-color imaging. Functional mapping of T-cell sensitivity to antigen presentation by antigen coated bids of different sizes is under investigation.